Night Terrors - Vkook - Taekook - BTS
by Ishild
Summary: BTS has a sleepover, and Taehyung and Jeongguk end up in a bed together.


"Kim Taehyung let's go!" Jimin shouted from the doorway to Taehyung's room. Taehyung laughed, slinging his bag over one shoulder, "I'm ready, Chim, geez," he said, and followed Jimin out of his room and the two boys said goodbye to Taehyung's parents before heading outside to Jimin's car. Taehyung flung his bag into the backseat as he climbed into the passenger side. Jimin started the car and the two boys were off.

"Taetae, you're going to absolutely love Hobi," Jimin told them a few minutes into their journey. The boys were going to Jimin's boyfriend's apartment for the weekend, and were meeting a few other boys there.

Taehyung smiled, "Good," he said, "I can't wait to meet everyone." While Jimin was already acquainted with these other boys, it would be Taehyung's first time meeting them all, other than Yoongi, Jimin's boyfriend.

The car ride passed quickly as the boys chattered about how glad they were to be on summer break from college, and what the weekend would likely entail. Finally, Jimin pulled into a parking lot in the front of a good-sized brick apartment complex, and the two boys clambered out of the small vehicle.

They walked into the two-story building, and Taehyung followed Jimin to the last door on the first floor, where the shorter boy knocked and stepped back in anticipation.

The door swung open and a boy Jimin's height stood in the doorway, smiling when his eyes took in Jimin's form. "Hey baby," he said in his deep voice, and Jimin stepped forward to wrap his arms around Yoongi's middle.

"Hey," he said, "we made it." The two pulled apart, and Yoongi stepped aside so that Jimin and Taehyung could walk into the apartment.

Taehyung took off his shoes, and looked around him. The space was modest, the entryway leading directly left and into the sitting room, a brief wall blocking what he assumed to be the kitchen from his view, a table and chairs set up on his right.

"Hey guys!" Taehyung's inspection of the apartment was interrupted by Jimin greeting the other three people in the room. He looked over to see a man whom he recognized as Seokjin from a picture Jimin had shown him before they arrived, but he didn't know who the other two were.

"Jimin! Taehyung!" Seokjin smiled, "You're here! Now we're just waiting on Hoseok." Seokjin pulled Jimin into a hug, and extended his hand to Taehyung. "It's so good to finally meet you, Taehyung, Jimin talks about you all the time."

Taehyung laughed, "It's good to meet you, too, hyung." Seokjin dropped Taehyung's hand and sat back down on the couch next to a man with light purple hair. "This is my boyfriend, Namjoon," he said, and Namjoon smiled, showing Taehyung his dimples.

Seokjin turned to the last person in the room, "And this is Yoongi's baby brother, Jeongguk." Everyone's attention turned to Jeongguk, and the boy's ears turned a shade of pink.

"Hyung," he whined, "Just because I'm only nineteen doesn't mean that you have to call me the baby." Seokjin laughed, "Yeah, but I do anyway."

Taehyung smiled, and set his bag down next to his shoes before settling down on the couch next to Seokjin, whereas Jimin seated himself upon Yoongi's lap, who was sitting in one of the two armchairs.

The six boys talked and laughed for a while, until Hoseok showed, up. They drank and played games, and watched movies, never reaching a lull in their conversations, and Jimin had been right, Taehyung and Hoseok had hit it off right away with their bright personalities.

Around two a.m., though, the seven began to show signs of their tiredness. Seokjin and Namjoon had already gone to Seokjin's room to sleep, Namjoon having to work the next morning, leaving the five other boys to figure out the rest of the sleeping arrangements.

Yoongi, Seokjin, and Jeongguk all lived in the apartment, so there were three beds and the sofa that Hoseok was currently sprawled on, feet resting on Taehyung's lap.

"So," Yoongi started, "Jimin can sleep with me tonight, but you three need to decide who's sharing Jeongguk's bed, and who's taking the couch." Hoseok looked up at him sleepily, "I don't mind sharing," he said, and Jimin shook his head, "You might," he told the older boy, "Taetae will steal all the covers." Hoseok wrinkled his nose and shook his head while Taehyung pouted.

Yoongi turned to Jeongguk, "Hey kid," he said, "You mind sharing with Taehyung?" Taehyung looked over at Jeongguk, who shook his head. "Cool," Yoongi said before grabbing Jimin's bag from by the door, where he had dropped it a few hours ago when they'd arrived. "Sleep well, guys," he said as he and Jimin walked into Yoongi's room and closed the door behind them.

Taehyung maneuvered Hoseok's feet so that he could stand and patted Hoseok's head, "Goodnight, hyung," he said before flicking off the light and grabbing his own bag to follow Jeongguk into the room neighboring Yoongi's.

The younger boy looked at Taehyung as he shut the door, "So you'll steal the covers?" he asked, and Taehyung couldn't help but snicker.

"Yeah," he said, "I don't think I'll move that much in my sleep, but I might." Jeongguk nodded, "No worries, I usually end up getting hot, anyways." Jeongguk moved to his closet, and Taehyung took that as his cue to change, he slipped off his jeans and changed his t-shirt before shoving his bag against the wall and climbing onto Jeongguk's bed.

The raven-haired boy turned around, clad in his own pajamas, and raised an eyebrow at Taehyung, "Make yourself at home," he said, and Taehyung grinned as Jeongguk turned off the lights and scooted under the covers next to Taehyung.

Jeongguk lay on his back, with Taehyung on his side, facing him. "So," Taehyung said, "How's it going?" Jeongguk scoffed, and turned his head to face the brunet, "Really?" he asked, and Taehyung just smiled at him. Jeongguk raised his hand to poke Taehyung's cheek, "Go to sleep, hyung, I'll talk to you in the morning. 'Kay?" Taehyung rolled his eyes, but nestled his cheek against Jeongguk's pillow, closing his eyes.

After listening to Jeongguk's even breathing for a few minutes, Taehyung was lulled to sleep.

* * *

Two hours later, Taehyung sat bolt upright, a sheen of sweat sticking to his forehead, his chest heaving. A strangled sound came from his throat, and Taehyung took a shaky breath. _Just a dream._ He reminded himself, and shakily lay back down next to Jeongguk. Taehyung lay on his side, waiting for sleep to take him again, but instead felt tears prick the corners of his eyes, and soon soundless sobs shook his body with each breath, forcing Taehyung's eyes shut.

Suddenly, Taehyung felt a warm hand on his cheek, and he forced his eyes open to see that Jeongguk had shifted so that he was lying facing Taehyung. "Hyung?" Jeongguk whispered, and Taehyung just shook his head slightly at the younger boy. Wordlessly, Jeongguk slightly lifted Taehyung's head and shifted so that one of his arms was beneath it, and pulled Taehyung to his chest, his other arm thrown over Taehyung's waist.

Taehyung clutched at the material of Jeongguk's t-shirt as the boy began to rub soothing circles on his back through his shirt. Finally, Taehyung was able to fall back to sleep.

Sometime the next morning, Taehyung groggily opened his eyes, a blurry shape taking up his view. Blinking, Taehyung realized that it was Jeongguk's neck, and that Taehyung's face was wedged between the pillow and Jeongguk's cheek. At some point during the night, Taehyung had thrown a leg between Jeongguk's, and an arm around his waist.

Taehyung slowly pulled his face away from Jeongguk, waking up the younger boy in the process. Jeongguk blinked blearily at Taehyung before whispering, "Good morning," he breathed out, and ran his fingers through Taehyung's hair. "Are you alright, hyung?" he asked, and Taehyung nodded.

Taehyung pulled away slightly from Jeongguk, "We should get dressed," he said, and clambered out of the cocoon of sheets. Jeongguk remained in bed, watching Taehyung closely, "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, and Taehyung sighed.

"Gukkie, I'm _fine._ " he said, "I haven't had any in a while, but night terrors are pretty common for me." Jeongguk stood up and made his way over to Taehyung, wrapping his arms around him. "But don't you get scared and lonely?" he asked, and Taehyung froze slightly, unused to anyone but Jimin knowing how vulnerable sleep made him.

Taehyung nodded, "Yes, but usually I have Jimin nearby, so it's okay." Jeongguk smiled slightly, "Well I'm glad I could be with you last night, then." He said, and Taehyung smiled, returning Jeongguk's warm hug, thankful that the young man was understanding of him.


End file.
